


the things you do

by 1eopard



Series: aska & kane [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lowercase, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Riding, Rough Sex, these tags are filthy oof, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eopard/pseuds/1eopard
Summary: uhh yeah. obligatory porn, i guess. title is from the griffin stoller song.





	the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah. obligatory porn, i guess. title is from the griffin stoller song.

  
aska saunters into the main house, a large structure obviously handmade. they let their bare feet carry them, taking turn after turn until they're met with a wide staircase. their feet know their way around this, too, smoothly navigating any worn or unstable steps.

at the top of the stairs is an open second floor, with no walls separating the room, save for a small building constructed in the western corner. aska grins and takes a step toward the building, when a small form darts around a nearby corner and collides with them.

"back downstairs, claire!" a voice calls.

the small human -- claire, presumably -- huffs loudly and sprints down the staircase, paying no heed to the white-robed stranger.

aska steps further into the room and looks left. their lips quirk, and they hum idly as they stride toward a workbench on the balcony. their bare feet make no noise on the wooden floor.

a man sits at the bench, fiddling with something on the table. aska peers over his shoulder, touching a slender hand to his elbow. "there seems to be a tiny human running rampant in your home."

the man shows no alarm, and aska's smile widens. they pull their hand away as he sets down his carpentry and turns. he stands, and aska catches the barest glimpse of a matching smile before he bows.

"aska," kane says, "it's been a while."

aska taps a claw under his chin, and he straightens to his full height, standing a few inches taller than the god in front of him. "a few months. you look well."

kane gives a crooked grin. "stop in to see isabel?"

"mhm. she's tailoring my fancy robes as we speak. should i expect to see you at the banquet this year?"

he nods, putting his tools away and washing his hands in a basin at the end of the table. "i'll be playing the shining son." he dries his hands and starts toward his workshop. aska follows.

"isabel's tailoring your fancy robes? to what?" he asks as he unlocks the door. the two enter, and kane flips on the light.

"adding some decoration to the cuffs and hems. i found some pretty blue fabric recently."

kane grins. "trying to impress someone at the banquet?"

aska laughs. "never."

he huffs a laugh and guides aska further into the workshop. "the kid is isabel's, by the way. her name's claire. her dad went on a trip a few weeks back, so isabel's been taking care of her. i tell her not to come here, but she keeps sneaking up the stairs." he flips another light switch, revealing a messy workspace littered with wood scraps and miscellaneous tools. he crosses to the back, cleaning up, while aska lingers by the closed entrance.

"isabel had a child? i'll be visiting even less now, i suppose." aska sheds their thin scarf and haphazardly tosses it onto one of the many tables. "do you mind?"

kane shakes his head and eyes them as they stretch, rolling their shoulders. "visiting even less? i'm guessing you don't like kids, then."

"your guess would be right," aska unties the outer layer of their robes, placing the white cloth in the same pile as their scarf. "small, loud, innocent, and not nearly adorable enough to make up for it all. i'm not a fan. i'm surprised you're living with one."

he shoves a handful of tools into a nearby cabinet. "luckily, i have some private space. isabel's the main caretaker anyway. i just cook the food."

aska hums in acknowledgement, idly stretching their now-bared arms.

"by the way," kane returns a chisel to its drawer, "cleaning up for company is a little difficult when they're stripping in your room."

grinning, aska appears at his side. "does it bother you?"

kane closes the drawer and turns, brown eyes glittering. "not really."

"good." aska licks their lips. "come here, kane."

he does so immediately, obediently stepping into aska's space. aska reaches a clawed hand behind his neck, tugging him down a few inches and fitting their mouths together. kane grins into the kiss, and then the two are across the room as he presses aska against the concrete wall. he wraps his arms around their waist, dropping his smile in favor of licking into their mouth. aska hums, pleased, and then their hands are curled into his hair and _pulling._

kane grunts before biting aska's lip, surging even closer at the sweet taste that fills his mouth. aska breaks the kiss with their light laugh. kane licks his lips, savoring the taste of the golden blood, but aska shoves at his chest. he's pushed back several feet.

aska's eyes are wild with delight at kane's disorientation. they dig a claw into his hand, pulling him back to the moment.

"aska _\--"_

"sit down, kane."

he lowers himself to sit, cross-legged, on the smooth, cold floor. aska follows him down, deftly popping the button on his jeans and running a hand over the hardness there. kane shivers, and then aska has him in their hand, careful to keep their claws at bay. he has barely enough time to steady himself before they slide their mouth -- wet, warm, and so good -- over him with a single breath.

"fuck _\--"_ his hands are tangled in aska's black curls before he realizes he's moved, and his eyes fall closed, leaving him with only wet noises and the heat of aska's mouth. he can't help the way his hips jerk upward, trying to sink even deeper into that warmth -- but aska pins his hips to the floor and pulls back, mouth sliding along his skin. their lips stop just shy of the head of his cock, and then their tongue is running over the wetness gathered there, and kane sucks in a breath.

"aska-- i'm--" he warns them.

aska just stares up at him through their dark lashes, and kane has only the tiniest warning -- in the form of a familiar glint in their eyes -- before they're sinking down again. he expects them to stop when their lips meet his base, but they keep going, opening their mouth wider as they take him into their throat. they swallow, and kane shudders apart. his hands shove at their head, keeping them pinned on his cock, and then he's rolling his hips and tossing his head back as he comes down their throat.

aska doesn't choke, doesn't even need to breathe. they just keep swallowing, eyes shining with delight. when kane releases them, they lick their lips and grin at him, black hair a mess.

kane huffs a laugh at the sight. when he's caught his breath, he lifts a hand to cup aska's cheek, leaning closer in question. at their smile, he closes the remaining distance, kissing them hard. he slides an arm around their waist and pulls them into his lap. their clawed fingers slip into his messy hair, scratching lightly at his scalp as they open their mouth.

he can still taste himself on their tongue, but he's unbothered. he indulges for a moment longer, mouth moving on theirs, before he breaks the kiss in favor of biting gently at their collarbone. they laugh lowly, tilting their head back to give him better access.

they sigh softly as he continues to mouth at their skin. "ah, it's been too long. i need to visit more often if this is the hello i get."

kane pulls away, ignoring their small whine, and looks down as he pushes their robes up their legs. "should i be flattered that kisses from me outweigh a small child? because i'm flattered."

aska makes a thoughtful noise. "i forgot about that." they slide further into kane's lap as their robes no longer block them. they roll their hips against his, smiling wryly at the feeling of his cock already half-hard again.

"mm," kane runs his rough hands over their now-bare thighs, "you could always just visit me. in this workshop. i'm sure isabel won't mind, as long as we're quiet." he grins at the last part, biting at their neck in suggestion.

"being quiet spoils the fun, though," aska presses a quick kiss to his lips, "i should just fly you to _my_ house. we could have all the fun we want, whenever we want."

"i'll think about it. earth has its perks, you know." kane drags his nails over their skin, seemingly entranced by the way the flesh gives under his grip.

"earth doesn't have me, all the time, ready and willing, though." aska tilts their hips toward him and runs a single claw over his cheek, offering him a coy look.

he kisses the grin off their lips. "and i'd get to fuck you whenever i want? what would the others say? a man who's only half-god, living with _aska_?"

"as if you or i care much about that." they whisper against his lips.

he grins wickedly at them, and then he's flipping them, pressing their face into the cold floor. "you're right. no time to worry about what other gods are saying when i'm fucking you on your own marble floor."

aska hits the floor with a thud and laughs loudly. "and in my own garden--"

kane yanks at their thighs, pulling them to their knees and shoving their remaining robes over their hips.

"--over my dinner table--"

he pushes their legs apart, crowding himself in between.

"--in my _office_ , if i let you." aska whines low in their throat as kane shoves forward all at once, burying himself inside of them.

"you'd let me," kane growls. he rolls his hips in a harsh thrust, relishing in the sound of skin hitting skin. aska groans softly. "i could fuck you anywhere and you'd like it."

"mm, probably--" another rough thrust, and they inhale sharply, "if i visited you any more o-often than this, i'd never get any work done." they push back against him, panting at the satisfying stretch of his cock inside them.

kane slams forward in earnest, grinning at the quiver in their thighs and the breathless laugh startled out of them. he fucks into them over and over and over, gripping their hips to drag them back into every thrust. as they writhe, stuffed full on his cock, he leans forward to suck a mark into the back of their neck, stark against the tan skin.

"kane--" aska gasps, squirming.

"yeah," is the casual reply. kane reaches around to their front and down, dragging the palm of his hand over them. they moan, and kane hisses as a clawed hand reaches back to scratch at his arms. "that's it, come on, aska--" he purrs, and then they're reduced to a shaking mess as their orgasm sweeps over them.

kane fucks them through it, whispering in their ear and biting at their skin. he stills when their hand shoves at him, rather than pulls him closer. obediently, he draws back, his own thighs trembling from the exertion. aska turns on their knees, and they give his chest a firm push.

"on your back, kane." they command.

kane shivers and obeys, lowering himself until his back hits the floor. aska follows his downward motion, and they elegantly swing a leg over his hips. his heartbeat skids. he lifts a hand to assist, to help them yank their robe up again, but aska fixes him with a dark stare.

"don't touch," they snap. immediately, kane drops his hand back to the floor. he shivers at their pleased smile. then they reach between their legs to take his cock in hand, and he's whining as they lower themself back onto him, at their soft sigh as their thighs meet his hips.

they find their pace quickly. it takes all of kane's will to not grasp at their hips, to keep his hands to himself. it's worth it, though, for the way aska grins and leans in to fit their mouths together. they swallow his groan, licking into his mouth and sucking at his tongue. as their lips work against his and their claws scrape at his skin, he tenses at a familiar heat.

" _aska_ ," he breathes, and aska rakes a hand through his hair and _yanks_ , and kane loses himself in a second, dizzying orgasm. his hips stutter upward, erratically fucking into aska as he comes inside of them. aska kisses him breathless, until his head is hazy and his hands are shoving at their hips, his body instinctively jerking away from the overstimulation.

aska lifts themself off of him, and he immediately throws his arm around their waist, yanking them against him in a tight embrace.

"fuck," he pants into their hair.

they laugh and twist in his arms, catching his lips in another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter.

when they pull away, they smile cheekily at him. "did you miss me?"

kane can't help his snort. in a fond caress, he runs his thumb over their cheekbone. "i always do." he extricates himself, then, as the concrete floor grows increasingly uncomfortable. standing, he finds his way to a nearby drawer, from which he pulls a washcloth.

he walks back to aska, and the two take their time cleaning themselves up. aska retrieves their discarded robes, tying them back on. kane rearranges his jeans and cards a hand through his hair.

"should we go check on isabel?" he asks.

aska tilts their head in a nod. "she's a quick worker; it's entirely possible that she's already finished up." they smile slowly at kane, "will you see me off?"

kane hums in confirmation, pressing a quick kiss to aska's bare shoulder blades. their grin widens, and they make their way out of the workshop, kane following behind.


End file.
